Today mobile calorimeters are preferably employed in order to measure and calibrate colour monitors or similar apparatus. Examples of these types of devices are the apparatus ColorMunki and Spectrolino available from X-Rite Europe AG, Regensdorf, Switzerland.
Positioning and supporting of the calorimeter on the illuminating surface of the monitor, which is usually vertical or strongly inclined, is accompanied by certain difficulties. On the one hand, the colorimeter has to be securely fixed at its position and on the other hand, it should also allow for quick and easy displacement to other measuring points on the monitor.
According to the document U.S. Pat. No. 7,064,831 B2, the calorimeter is suspended in front of the monitor on its power supply cable. The cable is laid over the monitor and is provided with an adjustable weight fixing the cable and the calorimeter suspended thereon. Of course this solution is not appropriate for cordless colorimeters.
Further, it is already known to position colorimeters by means of one or more suction cups on the monitor to be measured. However, this solution is not suitable for many application purposes, in particular because the precise adjustment to the measuring point is difficult and a potential change to another measuring point in this way is relatively complicated and time consuming. Further, since relatively strong suction forces acting on the monitor are required, this solution often meets with dislike.